Code Geass: Suzaku of the rebellion
by Tyler Ci Britannia
Summary: AU familiar characters, but almost everything is different and I mean EVERYTHING. A big thanks to Nitrogirl who helped me with story ideas. Expect to see a collab between us soon.
1. When the Story Begins

_**Code Geass: Suzaku of the rebellion**_

_2010 A.T.J: Prince Suzaku Kururugi was exiled to the neutral country Britannia to be used as a political tool. Along with him his brother Lelouch Kururugi was also banished. The reason for the Banishment is unknown_

_2013 A.T.J: The Japanese special research division creates the worlds first knightmare called Ieyasu._

_2013: A.T.J: The Knightmare frame is first used in combat destroying the two super powers the E.U and Chinese federation. The only nations now not under Japanese control are Britannia and Australia._

_2015 A.T.J: The Japanese conquer Australia._

_2017 A.T.J: Britannia is conquered the last nation opposing Japan from total world domination. _

_2018 A.T.J: Suzaku and Lelouch Kururugi now going by surname of Opstandig. Make preparations to launch a rebellion and "ELIMINATE JAPAN" _

"Hey Suzaku do you ever wonder why Mr. C puts up with us?" asked Lelouch

"Well it is simple." Said Suzaku

"It is?" Asked Lelouch

"Yes it is... Lelouch has a girlfriend" Said Suzaku

"I do not C.C is just a friend." Lelouch shot back.

"Sure... she is that is why you let her have you credit card." Said Suzaku

"Well...THATS DIFFERENT!" Said Lelouch

"Lelouch and C.C sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-" Said Suzaku before he was cut off because of tackle from Lelouch

They kept fighting until a knock came from the door

Suzaku answered it and it was C.C.

"Lelouch I need to go to the store will you come with me I am scared with all the crimes recently" Said C.C

"Sure what do you need anyway" Said Lelouch

"Well I need some milk,eggs, and some underwear." Said C.C as she dragged Lelouch out the door.

Suzaku could only laugh as his brother turned the deepest shade of red he has ever seen.

Lelouch came back 2 hours later

"So Lelouch how was the store" Said Suzaku while snickering.

"We didn't go. She got side tracked when we saw a new pizza place." Said Lelouch

"Well we should go to sleep we have a test tomorrow." Said Suzaku

Suzaku and Lelouch went to sleep and awoke to their alarm clocks at 6:30 A.M

They got dressed, brushed their teeth, and ate some breakfast and rushed to the front gate of Sanada academy

As usual Suzaku skipped math and Lelouch skipped P.E. They then both skipped history and went gambling.

When they made it to the Ieyasu estate they told the security guards to basically tell their bosses they were being taunted by students.

Lelouch would challenge them to a game of chess and Suzaku would do boxing.

This time it went like it always did, but on the way back they were rammed of the road by truck which then crashed.

Suzaku was the first one to the truck followed by the out of shape Lelouch. They were both checking the inside when the driver floored it and made them both fall in.

Suzaku landed on his feet and Lelouch landed on his head.

"Ugh my head hurts" Said Lelouch

"Shh I think I hear someone coming." whispered Suzaku

They waited and saw a orange haired kill walk by them

"Hey Suzaku isn't that Shirley from school?" asked Lelouch

"That is impossible Shirley is so innocent I don't think I have she has ever been late to class" Said Suzaku

They then heard an ejecting sound and gunshots.

They then noticed a capsule they went to examine it when It suddenly opened, and they saw a girl

"Suzaku...Lelouch....I can you the power to destroy Japan, but if you wish them you must accept

my contract. Do you accept?" Said a mysterious voice

"We agree" Said Lelouch and Suzaku at the same time.

A mark then appeared on both of their right eyes. The truck then crashed and the girl was flung around the back and landed with a crack.

"Suzaku...is...she?" asked Lelouch

"Dead yes" Said Suzaku as he checked her pulse.

The truck came to a stop and Lelouch and Suzaku heard the voice of a soldier outside the truck.

"Good a soldier he can get us out of here" Said Lelouch

"Lets go" Said Suzaku

Suzaku and Lelouch walked out of the truck yelling they are students.

"Are you kids alright" Said Jeremiah Gottwald

"We are fine, but a person is injured and one is dead." Said Suzaku

Then the rest of his squad arrived

"Jeremiah I order you to kill those students we can not have any leaks direct command from Governor Hideyoshi Kururugi." Said Supervisor Sakon Shima

"Sir they are just students" Said Jeremiah

"You are only a honorary Japanese in reality you are just a filthy twenty-two so listen to orders.

"No they are just students" Said Jeremiah

The supervisor shot the soldier sticking up for them.

"All Soldiers kill the students" Said Sakon

"NO" screamed Suzaku

Suzaku activated his geass.

All the guards then froze

"Lets go" Said Suzaku

They ran down the tunnel and eventually game to a small exit which lead to a large room.

They were about to go to the streets when two Samurai class Knightmare pulled up.

"Students?" thought Captain Kallen Kouzuki as she looked at their uniforms.

"What are you kids doing here" Said Kallen

"I think it is time I use my geass" Said Lelouch

Lelouch's right eye began to glow with the red bird of geass.

Suddenly the hatch open and Kallen went flying out and hit the rough concrete.

The other pilot ran to get his captain, but Suzaku froze him.

Suzaku and Lelouch got into the knightmares and took off uncertain of what to do next.

**If anyone knows a good Japanese name for a knightmare please tell me.**

**This is my 2nd fanfic and will basically follow the story line with noticeable diffrences. **


	2. What is Love

Lelouch decided to mix in with the obviously winning Japanese forces. Suzaku wanted to try to find a way out, but Lelouch confirmed his fears that they stuck there.

"So how do we find a way out." Said Suzaku

"Well we have three options. One we blend in, follow orders, and eliminate the Britannians. Two we help the Britannians. Three we sit here,do nothing, and let the Japanese win." Said Lelouch

"With the location of the Japanese knightmares we can destroy them our selves." Said Suzaku

"If we try to do it our selves then we will be destroyed. We need the support of the terrorists." Said Lelouch

"As much as I want to help them if they lose..." Said Suzaku

"They won't lose not with ace pilot Suzaku Kururugi, and Master strategist Lelouch Kururugi." Said Lelouch

"You always know how to convince me." Said Suzaku

"Hey look up there" Said Lelouch

Suzaku looked forward and saw the bodies of two Britannians.

"What about them" Said Suzaku

"I need to get the radio so I can rally the terrorists" Said Lelouch

"Hurry up I will watch are backs" Said Suzaku

Lelouch exited his knightmare and ran to the radio at the same time outpost two reported in.

"This is outpost two we have to Japanese scum looting our dead." Said Villetta Nu

"This is command you have permission to engage" Said Clovis(yep Clovis :)

"Darlton we have permission to fire" said Villetta

"Yes Mam" Said Darlton as he fired his launcher at one of the Sutherlands

"Suzaku I got the radio" Said Lelouch

"Good now get back inside befor- GET DOWN" Said Suzaku as he dodged the missile and launched his Slash Harken in the direction of the blast."

"Villetta duck and cover" Said Darlton right before he was impaled. The Slash Harken tore out of him severing his spine.

Villetta sat there holding him as the blood gushed out of his mouth.

"Vi-lle-tta tell my wife that I...I...Lov..." those were the last words of Darlton.

"Darlton talk to me! TALK TO ME DAMN IT!" Said Villetta

Lelouch had made it back to his knightmare and took off with Suzaku

"That was a close one" Said Lelouch

" Yeah no more getting out of the knightmare" Said Suzaku

"I agree" said Lelouch

"Whoever is in charge I can guarantee you a victory, but only if you listen to me" Said Lelouch over the radio

"I am Clovis leader of the Pendragon rehabilitation site resistance cell. If you wish to lead us you must prove your self." Said Clovis

"If I can not only win this battle, but kill the Governor of area-22 then will you believe in me?" Said Lelouch

"That is..." Said Clovis

"Impossible? No it is not with your army we will free Britannia" Said Lelouch

"Very well all units follow the orders of..." Said Clovis

"You can call me Zeke." Said Lelouch

"Why Zeke"Asked Clovis

"Because I am Rover your field leader and joint-commander" Said Suzaku

"Very well but you must hurry they are already moving in on our position." Said Clovis

"Very well transmit me your unit names and location" Said Lelouch

He took a quick moment to review the formation and started barking orders

"Suzaku I am going to send you the information rendezvous with squad 5 make sure they know who you are" Said Lelouch

"Sure" Said Suzaku as he raced off into the now dark streets(I thought it would be cooler)

"Squad 2 fire at 6 o'clock" Said Lelouch

"What?" Said Guilford

"Just do it!" Said Lelouch

Guilford opened fire at the same time a squad of Samurai were racing through the city.

"Unbelievable how did you k-" Said Guilford

"I just do so don't question me." Said Lelouch

"Very well as long as you are on our side." Said Guilford

"Naoto are you ready to launch" Said Kallen

"Don't worry sis I won't break you brand new toy" Said Naoto

"It is not a toy it is the brand new Musashi 7th generation knightmare" Said Kallen

"Well all I know is that is fun and it destroys stuff" Said Naoto

"Ahh you are so impossible." Said Kallen

"I know. Musashi launching" Said Naoto.

"I am sending Tamaki with you" Yelled Kallen

"Fine whatever' Said Naoto

Naoto and Tamaki rushed through the streets destroying all of the out dated knightmares with easy.

"Zeke do something we are losing units left and right" Said Clovis

"I am trying I have no idea what could be doing this kind of damage!" Said a now panicked Lelouch

" Lelouch squad five and I are retreating to fall back positions" Said Suzaku

"Let the squad go, but meet me at this location. We need to stop the enemy" Said Lelouch

Lelouch and Suzaku rallied together and left their knightmares and hid them behind a building.

"Here the come" Said Lelouch as his right eye began glow

"Suzaku some thing is wrong I can't make them eject" Said Lelouch

"Let me try mine" Said Suzaku as his right eye began to glow.

"Same problem" Said Suzaku

"Perhaps it was because we had just gotten the power and were in danger" Said Lelouch

Naoto and Tamaki pulled up and saw two students.

"What are you doing on a battlefield" Demanded Naoto

"We got lost on our way back from school were a exchange students from the fatherland." Said Suzaku

"Very well move along" Said Naoto

"I can't my friend is injured can you help him" Said Suzaku noticing a wound on Lelouch's leg

"Very well" Said Tamaki as he left his knightmare and went to get Lelouch.

He picked him up, and then Lelouch's eye began to glow.

"What th..." Said Tamaki before was flung into a building.

"What the hell..." Said Naoto as he left his knightmare and ran to his friend Tamaki.

"Hey FREEZE!" Said Suzaku

Naoto froze in his spot and Suzaku and Lelouch took the obviously more advanced knightmares.

Lelouch took Tamaki's custom Samurai model.

It features

MVS katana

Higher speeds

4 slash harkens instead of 2

Two chaos mines

Better radar

Better armor

Suzaku took the experimental Musashi knightmare frame

featuring the following upgrades

Duel MVS katanas

Much faster than other knightmares

Better armor

Experimental H.V.B.C.(High Velocity Ballistic Cannon)

Shields

With that they were off and the battle ended.

Lelouch and Suzaku had just gotten home.

They had decided to hide the knightmares at one of the many hangers the littered the campus.

Suzaku sat on the couch to watch the news, and Lelouch passed out in his bed.

Suzaku soon passed out as well.

They awoke at 6:30 and did the normal routine. They rushed to school as normal,but were surprised when they saw no one there. They saw C.C and asked where everyone was and she said it was Saturday.

"Saturday!" Said both Lelouch and Suzaku

"Yeah is that a problem?" asked C.C

"Never mind" Said the fraternal twins

With that C.C skipped along

"Man Lelouch your girlfriend is hot" Said Suzaku

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Said Lelouch

"Then you admit she is hot" Said Suzaku

"Well..." Said Lelouch

"I knew it" Said Suzaku

They decided to practice their close quarter combat with Suzaku winning as always, but when they went to the gun range Lelouch dominated Suzaku with the pistol and assault rifle.

They decided to quiz each other on history because they have been skipping.

"Lelouch who is the greatest man on earth and for who without we would all perish(fallout 3 reference)

(A) Genbu Kururugi

(B) Genbu Kururugi

(C)Genbu Kururugi

or

(D)Genbu Kururugi

"Tough one I think it is Genbu Kururugi?" Said Lelouch

"Correct do you know what you win..." Said Suzaku

"No...(please let it be bubbles the chimpanzee R.I.P Michael Jackson)" Said Lelouch

"You win nothing" Said Suzaku

"Suzaku I think it is time for lunch. What do you want to eat." Said Lelouch

"How about some spaghetti and garlic bread." Said Suzaku

"Fine but if I am making that we should make a game night out of it." Said Lelouch

"I will make some calls" Said Suzaku

Two hours later dinner was almost done and C.C and Shirley had arrived.

Well what do you want to play.

"Well how about I beat you at chess Lelouch" Said C.C

"Bring it on" Said Lelouch

They ate and Suzaku and Shirley had decided to play Go.

Lelouch and C.C played chess for 5 hours straight with Lelouch winning.

Shirley had beaten Suzaku at Go in around 30 minuets.

"Um Lelouch can I talk to you... alone" Said C.C with a light blush on her face.

"Shirley let me show you my karate belts" Said Suzaku as he led her down the hall.

"What is it" Said Lelouch with an equal blush on his face.

"Would you...um...ask Suzaku out for me?" Said C.C

"...ok" Said Lelouch barley winning the war with his eye to hold back the tears.

"Thanks Lelouch" Said C.C as she left.

Soon Shirley left two and Suzaku went over to Lelouch with a big smile on his face.

"So how did it go" Said Suzaku

"You want to know how it went? Let me tell you how I feel that should help. I feel like my throbbing heart has been ripped from bloody drained of every drip of love and compassion and put back in upside down." Said Lelouch

"Deep what happened." Said Suzaku

"Well she wants me to ask you out for her" Said Lelouch

"Well just to make you feel better I have no interest in her what so ever" Said Suzaku

"Can you date her until she dumps you?" Said Lelouch

"Why" asked Suzaku

"Because I want her to be happy. If you would to say no she would feel like me. I can not allow that to happen I JUST CAN'T!" Said Lelouch

"Fine Lelouch just fine." Said Suzaku

" I am going to bed. Don't forget that we are going to town tomorrow to meet Mr.C's friend." Said Lelouch

With that the house stood quiet. The clock ticked and toked, but no one heard, or cared.


	3. Hatred

Lelouch awoke with light feeling of breath on his face.

He opened his eyes and saw the black haired green eyed girl from the capsule and went back to sleep dismissing it as a dream.

Twenty minuets went by, and he still felt the feeling.

Then it finally registered in his brain that a person really was standing over him.

"What the h-" Said Lelouch

"Shh we can't have you waking Suzaku now can we" Said the girl as she put her hand over his mouth.

"Get off me" Mumbled Lelouch as he activated his geass.

"That is not going to work on me" Said the girlfriend

"Damn what am I going to do? Maybe she is going to kill me as part of a cover up" Thought Lelouch

"Don't worry I am not going to kill you" Said the girl as if she was reading his mind.

"Then will you get off me" Said Lelouch in a light whisper.

The girl removed her hand from his mouth and stepped into the light.

Lelouch had not noticed before, but she was beautiful. Her long dark hair, and her forest green eyes.

"Lelouch! Are you awake?" Yelled Suzaku

"Yeah... I am fine, but depressed please leave me alone today." Said Lelouch

"For a little, but remember we have to meet Mr C's friends today" Said Suzaku

"Yeah whatever" Said Lelouch

"Do enjoy lying to your own blood" Said The girl.

"Do you want him to know you are here?" Asked Lelouch

"It does not matter you both have the contract" Said The girl.

"Suzaku! I need you in here!" Yelled Lelouch

"What do you ne-" Said Suzaku as he walked in and saw the girl.

" Your...your...your...sup..." Is all that Suzaku could manage to say.

Suppose to be dead." Said The girl.

"Yeah..." Said Suzaku

"Well let me explain everything to you" Said the girl.

After thirty minuets they had learned about the code, their geass, and the girl calling herself K.K.

So K.K why do we not have the code?" asked Suzaku

"You only receive a code when you geass is at it most advance state" Said K.K

"Then you just receive it?" Asked Lelouch

"No I a code-bearer such as myself would have to give it to you" Said K.K

"Then it would be possible for you to die?" Asked Lelouch

"Correct" Said K.K

"Well stay here Lelouch and I have to go to town. By the way before we leave are you hungry." Said Suzaku

"Well I did just come back to life. Do you have any Italian beef sandwiches" Said K.K

"Uh no..." Said Lelouch

She walked over to the phone book looked up the nearest pizza place and placed a delivery order for one sandwich extra cheese.

"I need $ 7.50" Said K.K

"Well I would love too, but I don't have my credit card" Said Lelouch

"I will pay for it, but only this time." Said Suzaku as he took out his wallet.

Suzaku and Lelouch got dressed in their fancy cloths and left for the city. On their way out they saw the delivery boy walking to the door. K.K came to the door as fast as she could grabbed the bag and threw the money at the guy.

Suzaku and Lelouch had grabbed a cab, and took off for the city

"Hey Suzaku what do you think of that girl" Said Lelouch

"Why..." Asked Suzaku

"Uh... no reason" Said Lelouch with a slight blush on his face.

"Lelouch likes the dead girl" Said Suzaku

"Do you have to be so childish" Said Lelouch

"Only when my brother likes dead people" Said Suzaku

During this whole argument the taxi driver looked forward almost like he was afraid for his life.

The Taxi arrived at the Sears Tower and Lelouch and Suzaku rode the elevator to where Mr.C said he was waiting.

"Hello boys" Said Mr.C as they exited the elevator

"Hello Mr.C" Said Suzaku

Lelouch almost broke into tears when he saw C.C standing behind him hiding her perfect green hair behind his tall stocky body.

"Hello C.C" Said Suzaku

"Hey Suzaku" Said C.C with a light blush and a smile of her face.

"Can I talk to you over there" Asked Suzaku as he pointed to an unoccupied part of the room.

"Sure" Said C.C now having a deep red blush on her face.

"Lelouch this is my friend Sakon" Said Mr.C

Lelouch looked to where his hand was pointing and saw the what he believed to be the soldier Suzaku had frozen in the tunnels.

"Hello young sir Mr.C here says that you are quite a remarkable young man" Said Sakon

"Yes well he is a great chess player he has even beaten my daughter C.C" Said Mr.C

"It was hard though you have trained her well Mr.C" Said Lelouch

Lelouch, Sakon, and Mr.C continued to talk.

"C.C I have something to tell you" Said Suzaku

"What is it" Said C.C looking down to hide her blush.

"I know you wanted Lelouch to ask me out for you. I also agreed, but it was not because I like you. Not that I don't like you it is Lelouch likes you more. He asked me to agree so that you could be happy, but I can not lie to you like that." Said Suzaku

"Lelouch cares for me?" Asked C.C

"Immensely so he was so depressed after you left he went straight to bed." Said Suzaku

"I had no idea I mean I never thought of him that way before. Suzaku I do like him, but can you and I at least go on one date." Said C.C

"I don't see why not, but if Lelouch goes insane then I will stop" Said Suzaku

"Fine I just want to know what it feels like to go on a date with you." Said C.C

Suzaku and C.C walked back to the group. Suzaku almost jumped back when he first saw the solider he had frozen until he saw Lelouch was talking to him.

"Hey Suzaku come here I want you to meet Sakon" Said Lelouch.

"Hello" Said Suzaku

"Hello young lad. Why don'-" Sakon was cut off by the ruble of the building and a huge explosion.

"Everyone follow me. That explosion felt like it came from within the tower." Said Sakon

"Sakon who are you exactly" Said Lelouch

"I am the military commander of this region. I only answer to the emperor and Mistuhide Kururugi." Said Sakon

"Good Suzaku and I can exploit him to get to the governor." Thought Lelouch

Soon terrorists turned down the hall way they were in. Sakon fired at them with his pistol and kill two of them.

He soon fell to the ground wounded and apparently passed out.

All of the people present excluding the terrorists watched in horror as they went and shot him two more times in the chest.

C.C hid behind her father, and disappeared a split second before they saw her.

"All three of you get back into the closet now" Said one of the terrorists

They were almost in the closet when one of the terrorists saw C.C

"Hello there why don't you come here and we can have some fun..." Said The higher ranking terrorists.

"Leave my daughter alone" Said Mr.C

"How courageous now shut up old man" Said the high ranked terrorist as he shot Mr.C in the leg

"Dad!" Yelled C.C as she rushed to his side.

"Now come here" Said the higher ranked terrorist as he walked to grab C.C

"Leave her alone" Said Lelouch as he drew his personal pistol which he had hidden in his shoe.

"Look Chuck a student thinks he can kill us" Said the high rank terrorist

"Yeah John that is extremely funny now shoot the kid and lets have some fun with the girl" Said Chuck

John shot Lelouch in the stomach and watched him collapse. He then started walking over to C.C.

Chuck had his gun on Suzaku and he could only watch as he drew closer.

"Lea-ve" Said Lelouch with blood gushing out of his stomach.

Lelouch pulled together all strength he had left and pulled the trigger.

"Good bye bastard" Said Lelouch

"JOHN!" Yell the other terrorist. He held his gun to Lelouch and was about to pull the trigger when Suzaku rushed him.

"Leave him alone" Said Suzaku

He fought with the terrorist throwing punches, but no avail. The terrorist was a trained fighter, and Suzaku was just gifted. He overpowered him, and was about to kill him.

Lelouch was bleeding with C.C over him all he could say was love and you, but C.C got the message.

"Lelouch don't die on me you hear me. You have to live you just have to." Said C.C

"C.C I'm... sorry." Said Lelouch before he passed out from blood loss.

"Have any last words" Said Chuck

"Yeah I have to tell you bye" Said Suzaku

"Bye?" Then Chuck noticed the girl holding the dead boy's gun.

"Now wait a se-" Said Chuck. Then he died right then and there. This one pullet went in through his heart and through out his back. He lay there going into shock both mentally and physically.

His last words were "Damn Japanese" and then silence.

Soon helicopters were heard. Suzaku ran to the window and saw that they were Japanese models. He waved them down, and they blew open the window.

Suzaku carried Lelouch in first and said he needed emergency medical treatment. Next came Sakon who eyes were rolled back into his head. Suzaku laid him lightly on the cold metallic floor of the helicopter. That one left to the hospital immediately. They sent another one to pick up Suzaku, C.C, and Mr.C who had stopped bleeding and had suffered minor injuries.

She stayed in the hospital watching Lelouch. Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. C.C never left his side. All she could think rather it be when she was awake or asleep was that he was in a coma because of her.

She knew he would say it was not her fault, but it was.

She felt guilty for asking him the man who secretly loved her to ask his own brother out for her.

She felt shallow for even when knowing this information decided to go out with Suzaku.

Suzaku walked in, and sat down next to C.C.

"How are you doing?" Asked Suzaku

"Does it matter. Lelouch is the one in a coma." Said C.C

"Yes it does matter." Said Suzaku

"Why, why does a person like me deserve to feel good." Said C.C

"Because Lelouch wants you to be ok."Said Suzaku

"Sure that makes perfect sense. He would want the person that put him in a coma to be ok." Said C.C

"One **you** did not put him in a coma a terrorist did that. Two he would have died a hundred times over to protect you. Go home relax sleep in your own bed. Come back tomorrow, and see him." Said Suzaku

"NO! I want to stay here I want to make sure he is ok." Said C.C

"I have a question for you." Said Suzaku

"What is it?" Said C.C

"When you were afraid to go to the store you chose him to protect you and not me" Said Suzaku

"Because...he had a gun" Said an uncertain C.C

"You know that is a lie what is the real reason" Said Suzaku

"Fine I will tell you. I really do like him a lot. It is just... my father. He wants me to be with you."Said C.C

"Why would Mr.C want that." Said Suzaku

"Because he likes to have friends in high place and Lelouch is not the soldier type. If we were to get married then he would have enough to stage his..." Said C.C

"His what C.C?" Said Suzaku

"He is planning an uprising." Said C.C

"Is he insane the Japanese will kill him and..." Said Suzaku

"and me I know, but he won't listen" Said C.C

Lelouch lay there hearing every word, but stayed still.

"Then we will make him listen we will-" Said Suzaku

"Shut up Suzaku" Said Lelouch

"Lelouch when did yo-" Said C.C

"Shut up just shut up. You bent yourself to your fathers will and broke my heart in the process. I no longer want you around me just leave" Said Lelouch

"Broth-" said Suzaku

"You shut up too. I have a question Suzaku. If I would not have heard you would you have told me?" Asked Lelouch

"Wel-" Said C.C

"I told you to shut up" Said Lelouch as he green eyes shimmered with hatred.

"Lel-" Said C.C

"LEAVE!" Said Lelouch

C.C ran out of the room with tears running down her eyes.

"Brother that was uncalled for she waited here for months" Said Suzaku

"A person like her deserves no better." Said Lelouch

"You know what brother. You are a jerk and an idiot. She loved you, but her father controlled her. Remind you of someone." Said Suzaku

"Yes it reminds me of father, but now we watch" Said Lelouch as he pointed to the window.

Suzaku walked over and saw C.C get into the backseat of a car.

"Watch what" Said Suzaku

"You will see" Said Lelouch

Suzaku watched in horror as the cars exhaust started to blow out fumes which exploded into the cold night. The horrific part was that the car exploded. The hot wild pieces of metal flew into the night sky.

"BROT-" Said Suzaku

"Hahahahahah HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Statistically laughed Lelouch.

**Well there you go chapter 3 Did Lelouch do it? Is C.C dead? Is Mr.C evil? Is Sakon still alive? Is Tamaki still alive?(NO) Sorry Tamaki fans, but I hate him a LOT. I will describe his death to make you all suffer.  
**


	4. The War begins preview

**I'm back.... sorry for not writing but school you know.**

Suzaku watched as people from the first floor rushed over to the car. Something was off though he did not see any bodies. "This makes no sense there has to be something left. Another things Lelouch just woke up how would he know that the car was going to ex-" thought Suzaku before he was hit by a blow to the head.

**Several Hours Later**

Suzaku awoke with a jolt. He remembered thinking about the inconsistencies with everything then nothing. He saw Lelouch ahead of him talking to...C.C? He was astonished. C.C saw Lelouch awake and informed Lelouch. Lelouch walked over immediately.

"Brother what is going on? How are you able to walk you just came out of a coma!?" Said Suzaku

"Relax it was all part of the coup." Said Lelouch in a calm voice

"What it is happening now we just found out about it" Said Suzaku

"To tell you the truth I woke up weeks ago, but C.C was the only one there. She informed me of the coup as soon as she stopped balling. Mr. C has some "friends" in the hospital who were able to cover me up. The code for it to begin was her telling you. I had a remote detonator which I was to use to blow up the care to make it appear Mr. C and C.C were dead." Explained Lelouch

"Why though we are not solders we are only students?" Asked Suzaku.

"The truth is we know to much information about C.C and Mr. C. However, that was not enough to get us here. C.C begged her father to let us come. He would have rather kill us. The point is me and you are both recruits in the Britannia Liberation Army.

**Meanwhile...**

"I wonder where they are. I am getting hungry" thought K.K as she laid on Suzaku's bed. Lately she had found her self confused sense she has come to this house. She finds herself oddly attracted to the one called Suzaku.

**Well there is The War Begins preview. **


	5. The War Begins part 1

**I'm back.... sorry for not writing but school you know.**

Suzaku watched as people from the first floor rushed over to the car. Something was off though he did not see any bodies. "This makes no sense there has to be something left. Another things Lelouch just woke up how would he know that the car was going to ex-" thought Suzaku before he was hit by a blow to the head.

**Several Hours Later**

Suzaku awoke with a jolt. He remembered thinking about the inconsistencies with everything then nothing. He saw Lelouch ahead of him talking to...C.C? He was astonished. C.C saw Lelouch awake and informed Lelouch. Lelouch walked over immediately.

"Brother what is going on? How are you able to walk you just came out of a coma!?" Said Suzaku

"Relax it was all part of the coup." Said Lelouch in a calm voice

"What it is happening now we just found out about it" Said Suzaku

"To tell you the truth I woke up weeks ago, but C.C was the only one there. She informed me of the coup as soon as she stopped balling. Mr. C has some "friends" in the hospital who were able to cover me up. The code for it to begin was her telling you. I had a remote detonator which I was to use to blow up the care to make it appear Mr. C and C.C were dead." Explained Lelouch

"Why though we are not solders we are only students?" Asked Suzaku.

"The truth is we know to much information about C.C and Mr. C. However, that was not enough to get us here. C.C begged her father to let us come. He would have rather kill us. The point is me and you are both recruits in the Britannia Liberation Army.

**Meanwhile...**

"I wonder where they are. I am getting hungry" thought K.K as she laid on Suzaku's bed. Lately she had found her self confused sense she has come to this house. She finds herself oddly attracted to the one called Suzaku.

Lelouch and Suzaku were sitting alone several hours after he had regain consciousness. They talked about how their life was about to change when Suzaku asked Lelouch a question.

"Brother?" asked Suzaku

"Yeah" Responded Lelouch

"What happen to those knightmares we hid" asked Suzaku

"The author and I forgot all about those!" exclaimed Lelouch.

"The who now?" inquisitively asked Suzaku

"Just call me the boy with a mouth(I don't own marvel(or Disney who will own marvel) sadly)" Said Lelouch"

"Ok...I was thinking that if we could retrieve the knightmares they would prove invaluable to the war effort." Said Suzaku

"So could the terrorist groups the reside around area-22. Suzaku have you ever thought why Mr. C is doing this. He is rich, powerful..." Said Lelouch

"Has a beautiful daughter" added Suzaku

"Ugh..remind me to buy some duck tape" Said Lelouch

"Well at least you have someone that loves you and you love her back. I have no one." Said Suzaku in a depressed tone.

"What about the "dead girl"" asked Lelouch

"Well...she is kind of pretty with her long dark hair" Said Suzaku

"Now who likes the dead girl" teased Lelouch

Several minuets passed with the the time bursting with excitement. First C.C was eaves dropping on the whole conversation, and was confused about the dead girl, but she stopped her bombardment of questions when the guy that did the pizza run walked in.

"I swear Lelouch if we were fighting over pizza she would win the war single handily." Said Suzaku

"Whatever, I think it is time we inform Mr. C of the knightmares." Said Lelouch

With that they were off to the dark forbidden bomb shelter from times past which now housed the leadership of the soon to be biggest rebellion in history.

Mr. C's Plan was simple using his contacts he was going to stage a coup at the smaller colonies. They would ensure a distraction, and an ample supply of weapons. He then would launch a pincer attack on the area-22 government build. He would turn it into his capital build a new world order on top of old. With that people would worship him as a god. He would be untouchable.

That was the plan anyway

We walked to the door and knocked.

"Who's there" demanded a stranger.

"Someone who can supply you with two advanced knightmares." Said Lelouch

It must have work because they let us in immediately.

We walked right up to Mr. C and informed him, of what we had to offer.

**I do not own Code Geass.**

"How would two students have technology that even I myself do not have" Said Mr. C

"It is simple we stole them"Said Suzaku

"Fine lie if you wish now hand them over privates." Said Mr. C

"We will not" Said Lelouch

"Then die" Said Mr. C

"Charles there is no reason to kill the young lads. " Said Jeremiah not noticing their faces.

"Yes there is they refuse to give us a weapon that could speed up our time frame by months. Now guards I want them dead" Said Charles

The guards aimed their guns at Lelouch.

Suzaku's eye began to glow

"Freeze" Said Suzaku in a trance like voice.

The guards acted like they had seen death himself, and it left them hollow shells of the men the once were. They started cowering in fear. Bumping into the guards that ran into the room.

"Are my powers evolving" thought Suzaku

The guards swarmed around them pointing their guns for their head.

Lelouch eye began to glow as well

"Back to back?" asked Lelouch

"Sure why not" Said Suzaku

Half of the guards gun raised into their into the air.

"Make another move and I will fill you bodies with bullets." Stated Lelouch

The other guards were fighting each other in hand to hand combat trying to prevent the deaths they thought they saw.

Just then C.C walked into the room holding a plate of pizza.

Her eyes went wide as she tried to process what she was seeing. From her perspective Suzaku and Lelouch were surrounded by guards. Some of them were fighting each other and the others had a look of hate in their eye. She also saw he father's expression change from shock to sadness that his precious daughter had walked into the room. The plate crashed to the floor. Just then the bombs fell.

**There is Chapter 3-1**


End file.
